50 Temas ::Hyoutei Gakuen::
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: Colección de cincuenta drabbles protagonizando a los chicos de la escuela Hyoutei, como dice el título. [Dos: Jirou no querra vivír para siempre.]
1. El dia perfecto::

Sí, los molesto por segunda vez en el día D he aquí una pequeña (¿PEQUEÑA? Oó) serie de 50 temas (no, no es pequeña para nada ..) sobre los chicos de la Hyoutei. Los temas los iré inventando pero si quieren robárselos para hacer _su_ propio "50 temas", adelante, supongo. Sólo… ¿denme un poco de crédito por pensar los temas? En fin xD

Sí, serán muy cortos. Lo siento XD es que se supone que son drabbles.

**Personaje(s): **Silver pair. Pero no en pareja… más… "amistad", si quieren llamarlo así Xd Pero interprétenlo como quieran

**Tema/Número: **1 – "El día perfecto".

**Género: **Juro que no lo sé distinguir .. ¿General?

**Autora: **Aori

**TEMA 1 – El día perfecto**

Ohtori Choutarou y Shishido Ryou diferían mucho en sus ideas sobre "el día perfecto".

Para Shishido, éste día era aquél en el que su hermano se iba a dormir a la casa de un amigo y sus padres se largaban a trabajar por ahí, dejándolo sólo en casa, con una bandeja de sándwiches de miga (obviamente de queso y manteca), una buena película, y una suave tormenta desatándose afuera de su acogedor departamento, permitiéndole dormirse con la lluvia.

Para Ohtori, éste día era aquél en el que podía cenar con toda su familia (añoraba esto ya que muchas veces su padre debía trabajar hasta el cansancio y no podía unírseles en las comidas), reírse, aquél en el que su hermana no lo molestaría y podría, luego de salir del restaurante, caminar por la ciudad al adormecer de una tarde de verano, de esas en las que no hace ni frío ni calor, de esas en las que el viento te acaricia apenas el rostro.

A pesar de esta dramática diferencia, Ohtori y Shishido concordaban en una cosa: no importaba que no hubiese noches de lluvia solo o tardes de verano en famila – cualquier día sería perfecto si podían dar su todo en las canchas. Escuchar aquel "Game, set y match para pareja Ohtori-Shishido". Volar con los alientos del público. Sí… sin lugar a dudas, esos días eran los mejores. Más si se puede salir de la cancha e intercambiar sonrisas cómplices y palmeadas en la espalda con tu mejor amigo, profesándole, "Ganamos, otra vez."

Si les gusta este, tengo el segundo por ahí metido. Lo subiré después


	2. Eternidad::

**Personaje(s): **Jirou como protagonista, pero Atobe también es mencionado en repetidas ocasiones.

**Tema/Número: **2 – "Eternidad".

**Género: **Es un poco angsty, pero no en la forma convencional de serlo. Sí, ya sé. ¿¡ANGSTY, JIROU¿¡QUÉ LE PASA A ESTA AUTORA!? Nada malo, les aseguro.

**Autora: **Aori

**TEMA 2 – Eternidad**

El anaranjadito estaba enfrentado a un gran reloj. Al lado del susodicho… una pantalla. Imágenes:  
El cumpleaños número dieciocho de Atobe, y él (Jirou, cabe acotar) seguía con aspecto de un chico de catorce años. El casamiento de Atobe, y él seguía sin poder tomar ni un trago de alcohol. El nacimiento de la pequeña niña de Atobe, y él seguía sin envejecer. Así con todo. El cumpleaños de Atobe Mirako (ella ya le llegaba por los hombros a Jirou). El casamiento de Atobe Mirako. La muerte de Atobe, padre. ¿¡La muerte de Atobe, hijo¡Alguien pare este reloj¡Alguien frene estas imágenes!

–¡Basta¡Esto no es "subarashii" para nada¡No me gusta, basta!

Y Jirou seguía vivo. Atobe Keigo, _muerto_, y Jirou en la pantalla, _vivo, _aún con catorce años. ¿¡Estaba viviendo para siempre¿Qué era esto?

Akutagawa abrió los ojos de golpe, asustándolo un poquito a Atobe.

–Sigue durmiendo, Jirou… falta para llegar.

–Atobe¿sabes lo horrible que sería vivir para toda la eternidad?

El capitán alzó una ceja, observando como Jirou, después de este momento de lucidez, caía de nuevo en su regazo, roncando estrepitosamente.

"Pesadillas de nuevo¿ahn?", pensó Keigo, suspirando, "Vaya, Jirou. Quién pensaría que _tú_, de todas las personas, tienes tus sueños atemorizantes…"

Jirou, por su parte, se sonrió suavemente. En los pocos segundos que estuvo despierto, comprendió que Atobe estaba _allí_, y que lo esperaría para morir, y que viviría al mismo tiempo que él.

Así fue como el Jirou onírico hizo añicos la pantalla y sus imágenes, el reloj y su monopolio de las situaciones. Ahora _él_ estaba en control.

… y se puso soñar con ovejitas de nuevo. Después de todo, le faltaban contar como unas doscientas treinta y cuatro para llegar al millón… no iba a echar la oportunidad a perder.


End file.
